


My Sweet

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Short, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: An early morning in a secluded bunkhouse room. You wouldn't expect these two, specifically, to be in it.
Relationships: Haelga/Mjoll the Lioness
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 6





	My Sweet

Honey-coloured sunlight drapes like a curtain over a pillowed mess of blonde hair, from two heads. What was heavy breathing hours ago is now mellow, lax. Mjoll doesn’t need to be a lioness for now.

Haelga turns her head. “My love?”

"Yes?”

“How long?”

Mjoll’s befuddled brain tots up numbers, reckoning with the advance of the sun. “Hours. Hours of time, my sweet.”

Haelga is satisfied. She gazes at the crinkled white sheets, the dress still on the floor, as Mjoll leans across.

They kiss. It is simple. Mjoll cups Haelga’s hand.

“Plenty of time, my sweet. Plenty of time.”


End file.
